gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
America Says/Quotes
OPENING SPIEL 1 (Seasons 2 & 3): “Let’s play/It’s time to play/Welcome to America Says! Here’s your host, JOHN MICHAEL HIGGINS!” - Announcer OPENING SPIEL 2 (Seasons 2 & 3): “It’s America Says! And here to fill in the blanks, JOHN MICHAEL HIGGINS!" - Announcer “Welcome to America Says! your host John Michael Higgins. Two teams are about to play/battle each other in a game/It’s the show that's all about guessing how America filled in the blanks. In this game, name 1 will be competing against name 2 for a chance to win $15,000.” - John Michael Higgins (The phrase in brackets was only used in Season 1) “Here's how to play America Says/You know how we play our game. We're gonna put up a fill in a blank question, and then I'm gonna put up the first letter of our top seven responses. You guys have 30 seconds to guess as many of them as you can. I'll give you a hundred points for every one you get right and if you wipe the board clean, match America on all seven, I will put a thousand points to your (final) score.” - John Michael Higgins explains the game of America Says “We asked America...” - John Michael Higgins “Here’s how the/our bonus round works. We're gonna put up four fill in a blank questions. This time and if you can guess the top answers to all to them in 60 seconds or less, you go home with $15,000. If you get stuck on a question, your mind goes blank, we have a skip button. Warning: you press it once.” - John Michael Higgins explains the bonus round of America Says “And our top (X) answer(s). (30 seconds on the clock,) Go.” - John Michael Higgins “You need to keep guessing until you are wrong, so choose wisely/carefully, you need to keep guessing until you're wrong/incorrect.” - John Michael Higgins explains the other team the keep guessing rule “It's (a) ladies night/battle of the sexes/game night/back to school night!” - John Michael Higgins tells the special episode “team 1 name, you have (X) points, and team 2 name, you have (X) points. It's round 2/3, points are worth 200/300 points and if you match America all seven/in one go, I will personally/put two/three thousand points to your score/final score.” - John Michael Higgins explains Round 2 & 3 “For (another) 100/200/300 points/To take the lead/tie the game, is letter of the alphabet a word?” - John Michael Higgins “team 1/team 2, you have (X) points, you need X/only X points/not/clear/run the board to take the lead/win the game/you have (XXXX) points and bonus (XXXX) points.” - John Michael Higgins tells the other team to take the lead, tie game, or win the game “It’s not enough/team can’t catch you, and that means team has won the game! The four of you/You four are headed off to the bonus round for a chance at $15,000.” - John Michael Higgins “Out of turn, five-second penalty.” - John Michael Higgins tells the player spoken out of turn. “We’re just getting started/warmed up. Come back for more of America Says, right after this.” - John Michael Higgins “When we return to America Says, one of the teams will be crowned the winner. Don’t go anywhere.” - John Michael Higgins “When America Says continues, team will play for $15,000. Don’t go anywhere.” - John Michael Higgins “Whichever team has more points after this round, will play the bonus round for a chance at $15,000.” - John Michael Higgins Tagline “That’s our show. We’ll see you next time right here on America Says. Good-bye, America.” - John Michael Higgins Category:America Says Category:Quotes & Catchphrases